


The Demon Summoning Trials of Oikawa Tooru

by Bokuroo_trash (HiImCynth)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Demon Summoning, M/M, Magic, Out of Character Akaashi Keiji, Owl Akaashi Keiji, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, Witch Oikawa Tooru, sorry about that, they're technically owl shifters but there's no tag for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiImCynth/pseuds/Bokuroo_trash
Summary: Every time Oikawa Tooru tries to summon a demon, he fails. Except maybe he doesn't.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171
Collections: Haikyuu Valentines





	The Demon Summoning Trials of Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazazel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazazel/gifts).



> This was a little out of my normal scope of writing so I'm not sure how good it is but I hope you still enjoy it!

Another failed attempt. Oikawa dropped his head, and Bokuto, one of his owl Familiars, turned on his shoulder to nuzzle his ear. He scratched the top of his head, Bokuto leaning into the touch. 

“Aw Kou, I’m sorry. It’s fine. I’m fine, I promise.” 

Akaashi, his second owl Familiar, looked over at him skeptically from his wooden perch near the wall. 

“I promise, Keiji,” Oikawa said, walking over to scratch the top of his head too, before continuing to the kitchen to get cleaning supplies. If he left the candle wax on the floor his landlord would kill him. 

Akaashi morphed to his human form behind him, following Oikawa into the kitchen. 

“Maybe we should just quit, Tooru. We’ve tried 13 times already.” 

_Of course Keiji kept count_. 

“Haven’t you ever heard the phrase ‘fourteenth times the charm’, Keiji?” He bent down to grab the cleaning products from under the sink. 

Akaashi glared at him. 

“Tooru-”

“Hey, Keiji,” Oikawa cut him off, standing up with the cleaning supplies in hand. “I said I’m fine, yeah? Trust me on this one.” He smiled, and it would have convinced anyone who hadn’t spent their entire life with him, but Keiji had, so it didn’t, _couldn’t_ , fool him. 

“Tooru-”

“Keiji.” Oikawa’s smile changed to the sickly sweet one he used to get people to try his latest potion, or when he meets one of his ‘fans’. He threw it over his shoulder as he walked to the living room. Akaashi went quiet. “Thank you. We can talk about this later.” He turned, scratching Bokuto’s head again. 

Akaashi walked forward, and hugged Oikawa from the side, his chin resting against Oikawa’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi said between peppering Oikawa’s neck in kisses. 

“It’s fine Keiji, I’m oka-”

“Why do you keep _saying_ that? It’s obvious you’re not okay, that you’re lying to me _and_ yourself about it. What do I have to do to make you _trust me_?”

A glass shattered against the wall in the kitchen. Bokuto startled, flying over to his perch at the opposite side of the living room as the remaining two men turned toward the sound, staring at the broken pieces on the floor.

“Did you do that?” Oikawa asked his Familiar. 

Akaashi squinted at Oikawa. “You _know_ I can’t do that with my magic. Did _you_ do it?”

“If _I_ did it, why would I ask if _you_ did it?” 

“To make me _think_ you didn’t do it.” 

Between the bickering back and forth, they couldn’t hear the quiet cackles from the other person in the room, but Bokuto picked up on it. 

“-ey hey,” Bokuto yelled, the first part coming out as owl screeching while he was transforming. 

“What is it, Koutarou?” Akaashi asked.

“Shhh, listen,” Oikawa said, finally hearing the faint laughing before it ultimately died out. “Damn, you missed it.”

“I missed what? What happened? Koutarou, what did I miss?”

“Someone was laughing.”

“Laughing? Laughing at what?”

“Probably us blaming each other for the glass he threw,” Oikawa said. “Who are you? What do you want?” 

“What do _I_ want?” asked a husky voice, “You're the one who summoned me, I should be asking what _you_ want." 

"I _summoned_ you? I haven't summoned _anything_ for _weeks_ ," Oikawa yelled at the still-invisible entity, probably standing somewhere in his kitchen. 

“Oh, but you have,” the voice said in his ear. “If you hadn’t, I wouldn’t be here.” The demon was so close now that Oikawa could feel his breath - cool, not like anything he had ever felt before - on his face. 

The crack of skin hitting skin echoed through the room. The shock of being slapped made the demon lose hold of his glamour and all at once Oikawa - and everyone else - got an eyeful of demon. He was a few centimeters taller than Oikawa, all sharp lines and lean muscle, and Oikawa was struck with the sudden thought that he was… pretty; that maybe, given enough time, they could have… something. 

“What was that for?” The demon sounded offended, like he had done the same thing before and never had someone react badly to it. Maybe they had thought slapping a demon was a bad idea. They were probably right, Oikawa was just too stupid to care. 

“Don’t sneak up on people! What’s wrong with you?” Oikawa was just a little surprised that the dark gray of the demon’s skin didn’t transfer to his own hand with the slap; it was such an unnatural shade he had figured it couldn’t possibly be his actual skin color, even if he _was_ a demon. 

“Don’t slap demons! What’s wrong with _you_?” The demon’s black tail moved to prod Oikawa in the chest. 

“It was a reflex! When someone sneaks up on you, wouldn’t you want to slap them?”

“I suppose.” The demon stopped yelling and seemed to think for a bit. “Okay, I’ll let that one slide. That was on me.” 

“ _Thank_ you,” Oikawa said. 

Bokuto walked over to the demon, looking him up and down. He morphed and settled himself on the demon’s shoulder. The demon scratched the top of Bokuto’s head.

Oikawa faux glared at him. “Betrayed by my own bird. How _dare_ you? _One_ hot guy shows up and suddenly you’re all over him? I thought what we had was special; I guess not, what a shame.” Oikawa turned toward Akaashi. “Keiji, you still love me, right?” 

Akaashi nodded and kissed Oikawa on the cheek. “Of course, Tooru.”

“Wait,” the demon said. “Did you just call me hot?”

“Duh, I wouldn’t lie.”

“Well, you’re not too bad yourself, _Tooru_.”

The way his given name rolled off the demon’s tongue made Oikawa shudder. 

“Well, since you know my name, I think it’s only fair I know yours,” Oikawa said. 

“Kuroo Tetsurou, at your service.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you liked it! Sorry it's so short, I really wanted to write more but ran out of time.


End file.
